


It's a Date

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But it’s not my birthday.  I don’t have one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "comment_fic" [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/335557.html?thread=59530693#t59530693)

“Happy birthday.”

The Doctor looked down at the small, precisely-wrapped box in his hands. “Thank you, Seven. But it’s not my birthday. I don’t have one.”

“You are welcome,” said Seven of Nine. “And my research has indicated that those who do not have exact dates of birth often choose one of their own. I had selected the date you were first activated aboard _Voyager_ , but if you would prefer a different—”

“No,” he interrupted. “No, that’s very sweet of you, Seven. Can I open it now?”

She nodded, and he pulled open the wrapping paper. Inside was a simple cardboard box, and inside that were two slips of paper.

“Tickets to the opera?” said the Doctor. “To _Pagliacci_? How did you know?”

“You have frequently expressed fondness for this form of music, and this is the title you most often requested from the ship’s computer.”

He smiled. “It’s my favorite. Thank you, Seven. You will come with me, won’t you?”

She hesitated. “A gift of two tickets to an event is customary, but perhaps you could find someone more familiar with this opera to accompany you.”

“I’m sure I could,” the Doctor agreed. “But I’d much rather you came with me.”

“Very well,” said Seven, with the hint of a smile. “If that what you would prefer, I will comply.”

“Excellent!” he said, grinning. “It’s a date. I mean—”

“Yes,” interrupted Seven, not-quite-smile brightening. “It’s a date.”

THE END


End file.
